1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dividing floor coverings by means of a vertically adjustable rail having a substantially uniform cross section, extending under a door and sunk into the floor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices, e.g. rails, strips or the like, are generally applied between different floor coverings in adjoining rooms in order to define each floor covering. These dividing rails often also serve to form a threshold and also to improve the seal of the door closure. A device of this kind of threshold rails on doors is disclosed in DE-A 33 04 685.9 and in DE-A 35 27 113.2.
In order to ensure that these rails are fixed securely during installation, they must be arranged in such a manner that they are not displaced, e.g. until the floor covering has secured the rails sufficiently. They are generally fixed to the inner face of the door opening or to a previously mounted metal frame.
It is often desirable to provide additional seals on doors in order, in particular, to close the gap under the door securely and thereby to prevent draughts. A device of this kind is disclosed in, for example, DE-A 37 08 176.